The technical sector of the present invention is that of windscreen washer liquid feed and/or distribution systems for automotive vehicle, and more particularly, hydraulic interfaces installed between a washing liquid inlet tube and a connector of the wiping device. Such a system accompanies an installation for wiping the windows of the vehicle.
Automobiles are commonly equipped with a wiping installation and a washing system to ensure wiping and washing of the windscreen and prevent the driver's view of his surroundings from being disturbed. These wiping installations comprise arms performing an angular to-and-fro motion at the extremity of which are installed elongate brushes, themselves carrying scraper blades made of an elastic substance. These blades rub against the windscreen and remove the water, taking it away from the driver's field of vision. The brush is attached to the rotating arm of the windscreen wiper by an assembly consisting of a mechanical connector and of an adaptor. The adaptor is a component which is fixed directly onto the structure of the brush, the connector being an intermediate component which allows the fixing of the adaptor onto the arm of the windscreen wiper. These two components are joined to one another by a transverse axis which permits their relative rotation.
The washing systems comprise an inlet device for a windscreen washer liquid which is conveyed from a reservoir situated in the vehicle and which is jetted towards the windscreen by nozzles generally situated on the bonnet, on the windscreen bay grille or on the windscreen wiper itself, for better distribution of the liquid. In the case of nozzles placed on the brushes, the windscreen washer liquid is conveyed by hoses which are fixed onto the arm of the windscreen wiper and which are connected to a system for distributing the liquid at the level of the connector. The connector thus comprises orifices able to receive, through a leaktight join, an element for connecting the hoses to the connector.
When the temperature of the windscreen washer liquid is too low, for example below 5° C., the windscreen washer liquid is heated up. Accordingly, a transport duct reheats the windscreen washer liquid tapped off from a reservoir by a pump when the control of windscreen washer is actuated, generally by the control lever placed alongside the steering wheel and driving inter alia the actuation of the windscreen wipers.
The connecting element installed between the hose and the connector is not heated. It is therefore liable to form a cold zone, where the washing liquid freezes. This situation is troublesome since this freezing, in discrete locations of the liquid feed and/or distribution system that are difficult to access, may render the washing function totally unavailable, although the remainder of the system may be heated.
Document WO2011/032679 proposes a solution to this problem by installing an electrical heating means in the connecting element. Now, the arrangement of this heating means does not satisfactorily solve the technical problem. Indeed, the distance which separates the means for heating the conduits to be unfrozen is relatively significant, so that the time necessary to unfreeze the channels of the connecting element is not compatible with the service level expected by a user of the vehicle, especially when the latter is a top-of-the-range vehicle. This represents a first drawback.
Moreover, the highly localized arrangement of the heating means involves significant electrical power in order to succeed in unfreezing the channels. Such power is problematic since it involves an electrical network rated for such power. This forms a second drawback.
Finally, the heating means is embedded in the connecting element, thereby complicating the manufacture of the latter.